Кавалер с рукою на груди
by Admiralcurzee-Liliana
Summary: Нам поручили под прикрытием проникнуть на новую виллу Боба и выяснить, является ли картина Кавалер с рукою на груди подлинным шедевром кисти Эль Греко, или же бывшему олигарху всучили искусно сделанную копию? ДюКейн


Автор: Liliana - Admiralcurzee

Сериал: CSI: Miami

Название: «Кавалер с рукою на груди»

Пейринг: ДюКейн

Жанр: романтика

Рейтинг: R

Борис Борзаковский, по кличке Боб, миллионер и опальный олигарх одной Восточноевропейской страны, придирчиво осматривал свою огромную виллу, купленную в Майами у одного арабского шейха. Боб намеревался отметить новоселье, пригласив на банкет влиятельных лиц теневого бизнеса Флориды, да и всей Америки.

Столы ломились от воистину царского угощения, у бассейна стайками расположились молоденькие модельки обоего пола, секьюрити в последний раз проверяли периметр.

К Бобу подошел его давний приятель, отставной полковник безопасности, попавшийся на воровстве и срочно бежавший заграницу, а теперь начальник охраны Борзаковского - Ренат Бугримов, по кличке Бугор.

- Через полчаса начнут съезжаться!

- Все под контролем, Бугор?

- Да, как всегда.

- Гости будут при оружии?

- А как ты думаешь?

Боб вздохнул - мафиози даже в гости не ходят без пушек, и Боба это крайне напрягало, тем более некоторых из своих гостей он увидит впервые.

- Кстати, по поводу гостей… меня волнует один, Лайонел Орок, новоиспеченный наркобарон из Нью-Йорка, бывший боевик ИРА, 10 лет назад вышел в отставку, плавил изумруды из Колумбии в США, а отсюда - оружие в Ирландию. Три месяца назад заявил о себе на рынке снежка - очень опасный тип, но за него поручились трое наших партнеров…

- Так что тебе не нравится? - пожал плечами Боб, и подмигнул Бугру - мы тут все опасные люди, если что-то не так, разберемся по-свойски!

- Кстати, Бугор, глаз не спускай с моей драгоценности!

- Не боись, - солидно ответил тот, - и пылинка не сядет на твоего "Кавалера"!

- А вдруг этот Орок из Интерпола и пришел по душу моего Эль Греко? - взволновался Боб

- Ты охренел? - заржал Бугор, - да за его голову цена назначена, как вся эта вилла, да и образования у него - два класса и коридор, мне рассказывали. Он и слыхом не слыхивал, кто такой Эль Греко! Зато, говорят, баба у него - высший класс! Интересуется живописью и все такое, да только, говорят, бьет он ее… Нет, Боб, совсем ты свихнулся на своих художниках, делом бы лучше занимался!

- Ладно, не зарывайся, - проворчал хозяин, и пихнул дружка-подельника локтем.

Боб встречал гостей у красной дорожки, ведущей в патио. Черный линкольн Орока прибыл с опозданием на час - новый партнер набивал себе цену.

Из предупредительно распахнутой шофером двери автомобиля вышла расфуфыренная пара.

Мужчина - рыжий, стройный, в очень дорогом темном костюме, с золотой цепью на шее, видневшейся из распахнутого ворота шелковой сорочки и прелестная белокурая женщина в открытом голубом платье.

- Орок, - представился вновьприбывший, окатив Боба равнодушным и презрительным взглядом холодных, острых, как ледышки, голубых глаз, - моя невеста - Кейт.

- Добро пожаловать, мистер Орок - любезно отозвался хозяин, - позвольте проводить вас и вашу очаровательную спутницу к столу.

Ему очень понравилась "невеста" ирландца - красивая, улыбчивая блондинка, ступавшая с достоинством королевы, с роскошными и умело открытыми формами, совсем не женщина-вамп и не наглая нимфетка, она сразу же расположила к себе сердце пресыщенного олигарха.

- Ах, мистер Борзаковский, - прощебетала она восхитительно нежным голоском - ваш фасад, это же истинное барокко! Как славно встретить в этой дикой стране человека со столь утонченным вкусом!

- О, моя дорогая, - пропел Боб, - скоро я покажу вам главное…

Мафиози, с отсутствующим видом вышагивавший с другой стороны хозяина виллы, усмехнулся:

- Откроете для моей крошки свой сейф?

- О, мистер Орок, у меня есть кое-что по лучше!

- Ах, я знаю! - зеленые глаза блондинки расширились от восторга, - неужели у меня будет возможность взглянуть на "Кавалера с рукой на груди"?

- Да, моя дорогая, подлинник Эль Греко! - Боб чуть не лопался от гордости за то, что смог урвать подобную бесценную вещь и теперь хвастаться ею перед хорошенькими женщинами.

Год назад эта картина была похищена из музея Прадо в Мадриде и продана Бобу. Ходили слухи, что опальному олигарху всучили подделку, но Боб обратился к "черным" экспертам и те клятвенно подтвердили, что картина, украшающая кабинет его виллы в Майами - несомненный подлинник!

Интерпол давно охотился за пропавшим бесценным шедевром, но до логова Боба добраться был не в состоянии. Бугор знал, что следователи Международной полиции обратились к копам Флориды с просьбой помочь вернуть похищенную драгоценность, но подходящих экспертов в солнечном штате не оказалось и интерполовцы ушли не солоно хлебавши.

Спустя 4 часа, когда вечеринка была в самом разгаре, и накачавшиеся алкоголем гости устроили оргию в бассейне, Боба нашел Бугор.

- В твоем кабинете эта парочка, Орок с подружкой…

- Другого места не нашли! - с раздражением проворчал Боб.

- Ирландец сказал, Кейт понравится делать это перед портретом. Ей нравится, когда на нее кто-то смотрит! Кстати, он фотографировал ее на свой мобильник в разных позах перед нашим кавалером… не нравится мне всё это…

- Ты параноик, Бугор

- Да нет, просто лицо у мафии… в отставку, говоришь, вышел? Знаю я такие отставки - да ты посмотри в его глаза - это же маньяк-идеалист, идейный революционер, такой за свободу-справедливость отца родного убьет, и не почешется! Как был боевик, так и остался, много я таких в своей бывшей конторе повидал, бойцов невидимого фронта!

- Снимал, говоришь, на мобильник? - Боба не интересовали психологические изыскания подельника, Боба интересовал только шедевр, - а ну, пойдем посмотрим, чем там они занимаются, и если я не увижу пикантных поз, вызовешь ребят… с машинками…

Мы с Келли уже 15 минут были в кабинете Борзаковского, выполняя поручение Интерпола. Для меня было немалым сюрпризом узнать, что наш криминалист-баллистик еще и отличный эксперт в области искусств! Нам поручили под прикрытием проникнуть на новую виллу Боба и выяснить, является ли картина "Кавалер с рукою на груди" подлинным шедевром кисти Эль Греко, или же бывшему олигарху всучили искусно сделанную копию?

Келли пришла к выводу, что все же это копия (отсутствовали, по ее словам, "некоторые авторские атрибуты"), но на всякий случай мы, изображая подвыпившую парочку, решили сфотографировать нужные фрагменты. За нами могли следить, нужно было выглядеть естественно.

Я, повинуясь тщательно проработанной Интерполом легенде, не очень-то "потел" в шкуре мафиози, мне даже нравилась эта игра - свежий приток чистого адреналина, а вот Келли чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, роль давалась ей через силу - она не привыкла к столь долгому притворству, хотя изображать подружку бывшего террориста ей нужно было всего сутки.

Что ж, дело было сделано, и нам оставалось только незаметно улизнуть, не вызвав подозрений охраны.

Келли стояла лицом к картине и спиной к инкрустированному нефритом и золотом дубовому письменному столу, когда я заметил, как прямо над нею, в потолочной панели открылся глазок видеокамеры и тонкий, едва заметный лучик лазерного прицела уперся в затылок моего баллистика!

Черт! Этот старый негодяй что-то заподозрил!

Нельзя было терять ни секунды времени, иначе нас окончательно приговорят!

Рывком притянув к себе вскрикнувшую Келли, я впился в ее холодные губы. Она не сопротивлялась, только застыла в изумлении, как каменная статуя.

- Келли, - минуту спустя зашептал я ей на ухо, - на нас смотрит охрана, нужно изобразить любовников, иначе нас вынесут отсюда в пластиковых мешках !

- Смотрит? - растерянно прошептала она.

- Соберись, Келли, надеюсь, нас оставят в покое через несколько минут, но пока ты - моя невеста и мы развлекаемся. Ты поняла?

- Да, Эйч! – ее голос был полон сомнений, - что делать?

Я опять закрыл ей рот поцелуем, хаотично проводя руками по обнаженным плечам и спине, пытаясь закинуть ее ногу себе на бедро, изображая охваченного страстью мачо. Она продолжала стоять как статуя, застыв, сжавшись в комок, крепко сцепив зубы…

- Мисс Дюкейн, - зашептал я ей в волосы, вложив в голос всю твердость, на какую был способен, - как вы знаете, по ту сторону экрана сидят бывшие контрразведчики, они не единожды вербовали агентов с помощью секса, они без труда отличат настоящих любовников от мужчины и женщины, только что впервые прикоснувшихся друг к другу!

- Я поняла, - еле слышно прошептала она, - я…

Ее руки взлетели и неловко обхватили мои плечи.

- Спокойно, Келли, представь, что я - Брэд Питт

- Терпеть его не могу, - прошептала она мне в ухо, нервно хихикнула и, слава Богу, немного расслабилась.

Я продолжал гладить ее спину и волосы, ах, какие густые и шелковистые волосы! Пальцы пробежали по атласной коже напряженной спины, спустились к пояснице… Келли была восхитительна! Моё тело жило, казалось, своей отдельной жизнью, и, не смотря на дикость ситуации, я почувствовал возбуждение.

Келли Дюкейн, прекрасный лилейный цветок, никогда не была мне безразлична! Красивая, умная, сильная и нежная одновременно, отличный профессионал и великолепная молодая особа - я гордился тем, что завоевал ее доверие, да что там - преданность и дружбу!

Не знаю, нравился ли я ей как мужчина - она мило кокетничала со мной, впрочем, как и со всеми остальными в лаборатории. Но у красивых женщин такое кокетство в крови, на подсознательном уровне и, как правило, совершенно ничего не значит… Бедный Джон Хаген, вот он-то как раз и попался на этот невинный флирт! Келли долго занималась самоедством после его кончины, и ее друзья приложили немалые усилия, чтобы аккуратно, исподволь убедить ее в отсутствии вины.

Но теперь мне придется поступиться ее чувствами, чтобы спасти ее драгоценную жизнь - я не скажу ей о том, что она на прицеле - а то совсем заледенеет!

Мадонна! Как же неловки ее движения, будто у маленькой девочки, впервые обнимающей мужчину!

- Ну же, соберись, моя дорогая, - ну почему мой голос так сердит? - за один поцелуй два отгула, согласна?

Она подставила свое лицо, послушно разомкнула губы и крепко зажмурила глаза. Всё, Келли, хочешь ты того или нет, но я спасу нас… Крепись…

Ее губы, мягкие и сладкие от шампанского, чуть шевельнулись, распахиваясь под моим натиском, и острый язычок боязливо коснулся моего языка, теплая грудь прижалась к моей груди. Пока я исследовал ее нежный ротик, она послушно гладила мой затылок и шею. И от этих робких прикосновений, от чистого запаха ее духов, всё моё нутро затопил огненный жар, и я по-настоящему захотел ее, прямо здесь, на гробоподобном столе отставного олигарха! Уводя Келли из-под прицела, я посадил ее на стол, потом, сломив сопротивление, развел ноги, плотнее прижав к себе.

Я гладил рукой внешнюю сторону лебединого изгиба бедра, а Келли дрожала, как осиновый лист - у нее не получалось играть!

Келли была отнюдь не слабачка, она была зрелой и самоуверенной женщиной, даже излишне самоуверенной - как-то в одиночку отправилась брать опаснейшего вооруженного преступника, бежавшего из тюрьмы. Так неужели теперь, когда ситуация требует особенной выдержки и дисциплины, она расклеилась? Неужели я ей настолько противен, что она под угрозой смерти не может подыграть мне?

Если не удалось воззвать к ее разуму и самоконтролю, оставалось одно – приказать ей терпеть и играть за двоих, ведь лазерный луч продолжал упираться в светлый затылок моей ненаглядной коллеги!

Я, наконец, оставил ее рот, скользнул губами по шее к плечу, оставляя влажную дорожку, приспустив бретельку платья, обнажил грудь. Нежная, розовая плоть трепетала от глубоких вздохов, от нежно-розовых крохотных сосков, по коже расходились голубоватые жилки. При виде этой сладостной пены у меня пересохло во рту, комната закружилась перед глазами.

Мне стоило большого усилия не набросится на ее грудь, как изголодавшийся зверь, а только слегка коснуться губами, секунду подержать во рту розовые бутончики, согревая их дыханием, и отпустить.

Чтобы держать снайпера под контролем, мне необходимо было видеть ее голову, так что место моих губ заняли руки. Я благоговейно прикасался к ее груди, и ни что в мире не заставило бы меня от нее оторваться, Господи, в этот миг я не смог бы даже выхватить пистолет!

Под тяжестью мужского тела Келли волей-неволей пришлось почти лечь на край стола, обхватив ногами мои бедра. Даже сквозь плотный слой одежды, я почувствовал своей напряженной плотью жар ее лона, и не смог сдержать стон. Она же сильно вздрогнула, и медленно подняла на меня свои невозможные зеленые глаза. Ее лицо уже не было удивленно-холодным, наоборот, она смотрела на меня с вызовом, щеки и губы пылали, волосы разметались по плечам хвостом кометы. Она подалась навстречу, плотнее вкладывая обнаженную грудь в мои ладони.

Значит, Келли, я всё же желанен тебе? Мой прекрасный эльф, дитя мое - значит, все же желанен? Ведь если бы ты просто притворялась, ты бы не смотрела на меня с такой сумасшедшей радостью!

Тонкий красный луч дрогнул и переместился на несколько миллиметров.

- Келли, - проглотив комок, с трудом прошептал я, - а теперь расстегни на мне рубашку.

Она снова слегка вздрогнула, и я испугался, что опять попросил что-то совершенно для нее невозможное. Но нет, моя смелая девочка сдвинула брови и принялась за пуговицы. Медленно, ох как медленно она расстегивала их одну за другой, проводя пальцами по обнажающейся коже. Вдруг, наклонившись вперед, она прижалась лицом к моей шее, и я почувствовал, как ее губы заскользили вниз по груди. Она рывком сбросила с меня пиджак, и, потянув из-под пояса брюк, наконец-то полностью расстегнула рубаху.

И теперь уже ее руки гладили, ласкали мою спину, ее губы осыпали поцелуями мою грудь, ее язык играл с моими сосками. Она глубоко вздыхала, словно постепенно освобождаясь от невыносимой тяжести, годами довлеющей над ней, то одной, то другой щекой прижимаясь к моей коже. Ее белокурые локоны щекотали мой живот и руки, прятали от меня ее личико, а я, занятый снайпером, не мог нежно отводить их от ее лица, чтобы не упустить ни секунды этого сладостного зрелища. В это мгновение я пожелал Борзаковскому быть зажаренным заживо! Из-за него я лишен возможности видеть лицо моей дивной Келли! А она, словно повинуясь моему мысленному желанию, внезапно оторвалась от груди, и впилась в губы совершенно невероятным поцелуем! Мадонна, каким жарким поцелуем! Где тот искусник, что научил мою девочку так целоваться? Я хочу возвести ему монумент!

И в ту же секунду красный луч погас, и глазок видеокамеры отключился.

- Всё, Келли, - я мягко отстранился от нее, несильно встряхнул за плечи - всё кончилось!

Келли соскочила со стола, оправила платье и пулей вылетела из кабинета. Я бежал за ней по коридору, мимо гостей и хозяина, которым, впрочем, уже не было до нас никакого дела, мимо невозмутимых охранников, мимо ворот прямо на улицу!

Я поймал ее, усадил в подъехавший лимузин…

Все время, пока мы ехали до Гранд-Отеля, она сидела в углу, прямая и гордая, с застывшим, бледным лицом и, не моргая, глядела на дорогу.

Я пытался с ней заговорить, но она не посчитала нужным расслышать мой вопрос. Я заметил, что ее руки дрожат… Слишком сильный стресс… Надо будет выпить в номере хорошую порцию виски.

Неужели это правильно - зажечь мужчину ласками, поцелуем (и каким поцелуем!), а потом упорно не замечать его присутствия?

Мы, все еще играя роль мафиози, прошествовали мимо вытянувшихся портье в президентский номер пентхауса – ну где еще мог остановиться заезжий наркобарон?

Келли Дюкейн немедленно закрылась в ванной. Я топтался возле, пытаясь через дверь выяснить, что ее так расстроило, почему она отказывается говорить со мной? Она не отвечала.

А через несколько минут, облаченная в махровый халат, с низко опущенной головой, даже не взглянув в мою сторону, проскользнула в спальню.

Когда я вошел в ванну, голубое дизайнерское платье, как ненужная тряпка, лежало в корзине для мусора. Я вытащил его, аккуратно расправил и повесил на полотенцесушитель.

Капли воды на дне кабинки обожгли холодом мои ступни – Келли принимала холодный душ! Господи, да что с ней случилось? Я сам не менее 10 минут стоял под ледяными струями, пытаясь снять напряжение, но, похоже, это мне мало помогло!

Келли лежала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, на широкой кровати в спальне номера, куда я зашел, чтобы только взять одеяло – в гостиной меня ждал роскошный кожаный диван - и ее плечи вздрагивали от неслышных рыданий!

- Келли, объясни наконец, что с тобой такое? – не выдержав убийственного молчания, дотронулся я до ее плеча.

Она резко обернулась, выкрикнула звенящим от напряжения голосом:

- И вы еще спрашиваете, сэр?

Ее лицо было абсолютно сухим - она и не думала рыдать.

- Вы негодяй, лжец, притворщик! Как вы посмели оттолкнуть меня? Кто дал вам право играть моими чувствами? Почему вы остановились, что было во мне не так? Вы же были готовы… я чувствовала, я знала… Почему вы оттолкнули меня?

- Господи, Келли, так вот в чем дело! – я облегченно вздохнул, это ее невольное признание прозвучало для меня, как музыка сфер! Нет, я действительно негодяй - заставил понапрасну страдать мою милую девочку!

- Келли, - проникновенно заговорил я, пытаясь голосом и взглядом передать всю теплоту и нежность, от которых таяло сейчас мое сердце, - послушай, Келли, ты была под прицелом, этажом выше картину сторожил снайпер… Нам нужно было уходить, дольше на вилле находиться было опасно…

- А здесь, сейчас… опасно находится?

Она смотрела на меня широко распахнутыми зелеными глазами, халат сполз, открывая хрупкое алебастровое плечо.

- Горацио, - тихо прошептала она, - то, что сегодня произошло, даёт мне право высказаться…

Я давно и искренне люблю вас. Но если вы скажете «нет», я более никогда в жизни не заговорю с вами на эту тему, хотя, клянусь, моя любовь от этого не станет меньше. А если вы скажете «да»… я даю вам слово, что соглашусь на любые ваши условия, и никогда не потребую большего. Ваш выбор, сэр…

Я молчал, потрясенно разглядывая ее. Я не знал, что сказать – чудесный дар, о котором ты не смел даже мечтать, оказывается давным-давно принадлежал тебе… Господи, как же долго я прятался и за придуманную любовь, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать перед самим собой свое одиночество. И за нелепую мысль, что участие в моей жизни несет женщинам лишь горе и смерть. А счастье – оно было рядом, стоило только внимательней приглядеться. Судьба регулярно преподносила мне сюрпризы, но лишь сегодня я убедился, что не все они были родом из преисподней.

- Можете не отвечать, - Келли, по своему расценила мое молчание, закрыла глаза и вновь уткнулась в подушку, - просто уходите…

- Мне некуда идти, Келли, - хрипло, не соображая, что говорю, ответил я

- В гостиной есть диван…

- Мне некуда идти от тебя Келли, - я обнял ее, прижался лицом к белоснежной волне ее волос, - и от себя мне не уйти.

Она всхлипнула, резко развернулась ко мне, и наконец-то обняла без всякого стеснения и холодности!

Наши губы и языки слились в глубоком поцелуе, халаты отлетели в угол спальни, и мои руки коснулись ее совершенного, обнаженного, горячего, мягкого, нежного тела.

И снова разбуженный Везувий, в такт сердцу, выплескивал горячую лаву снизу вверх по всему моему телу. Келли извивалась подо мной, как тысяча змей, шепча слова любви и без конца повторяя моё имя. Я целовал и ласкал ее всюду, куда мог дотянуться – Келли прижималась головой к моей груди, крепко обняв за шею, словно искала защиты от невидимой опасности.

Я хотел, чтобы в первый раз со мной Келли получила наивысшее удовольствие, совершенно не заботясь о собственном удовлетворении. Я, естественно, понимал, что женщине несколько неловко в первую же ночь дарить новому любовнику изощренные ласки. Сначала она должна привыкнуть ко мне, научиться полностью доверять и в интимной сфере, как доверяет во всем остальном. Поэтому я позволю ей наиграться моим телом после, но этой ночью у нее не будет никаких обязанностей, только собственное наслаждение…

Но она была чересчур возбуждена и скоро прервала мои честные попытки провести полную прелюдию, еле слышно прошептав:

- Эйч, возьми меня прямо сейчас, немедленно…

Мадонна! Да кто бы в такой ситуации воспротивился?

Я входил в нее медленно, очень медленно, но все равно, легкая гримаска боли исказила личико моего эльфа – ничего, дитя, скоро ты привыкнешь.

Плотные стенки, как тугие ножны охватили мой член, я подождал, когда она чуть расслабит мышцы и начал движение.

Гул в ушах, белоснежное тело, взлетающее мне навстречу, стоны раненной лани, моё собственное животное вожделение, жар и узость святая святых, сводящие меня с ума, и невероятные, огромные, безумные, как океанский шторм глаза, смотрящие мне в душу!

Мы отдавались друг другу со всей страстью, со всем пылом и нежностью изголодавшихся влюбленных! Мы были едины, мы сливались в бешенном танце и, наконец одновременно достигли пика наслаждения! Мое сердце разрывалось от счастья, видя радость Келли, душа кричала от восторга, слыша, как Келли кричит от восторга, а тело пребывало в такой сахарной неге, что мне казалось, будто я первый мужчина, только что познавший в райском саду первую женщину.

Потом, баюкая на груди мою сладостную нимфу, я, уже в сонном забытьи подумал: «Я не знаю, какие условия поставлю тебе Келли, но одно я знаю точно – мы никогда-никогда с тобой не расстанемся!»


End file.
